


Calculated Risk

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Incorrect quotes [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay whump, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Clay: The risk I took was calculated.Jason: YOU ALMOST DIED!Clay: Hey, I never said I was good at math.*Source: Unknown*





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** I discovered a blog over on Tumblr called [incorrectsealteamcbs](https://incorrectsealteamcbs.tumblr.com/), where it lists a bunch of incorrect quotes overheard by Bravo Team. The blog is the inspiration for this fic as I used one of those quotes with the permission of the owner of the blog. Go and check the blog out and laugh a little. :-) I’ve got a few others lined up as well, so be on the lookout for them!
> 
> **AN 2:** The one constant person in my life when it comes to me writing stories, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307), was once again responsible for doing the beta work on this story. Saying thank you will never be enough!

Jason stood with his hands in his hair, his heart thundered in his chest as he looked on where the medics disappeared through the ER’s double doors while still working on their rookie. Their rookie who nearly died. Who still could die, maybe not due to the injuries he’d sustained during the hair-raising stupid stunt he pulled just over two hours ago, but by Jason’s own hand. But first, first the kid had to survive.

He gazed up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Eric?”

“He’s still hanging on. They’ve wheeled him into surgery. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can go and wait.” Eric guided Bravo’s leader by the elbow into the nearest restroom. It took some prodding but finally Jason scrubbed the blood from his body the best he could. Neither man uttered a word as they headed to the surgical waiting room.

The wait stretched into two hours, turned into three and passed four. Jason sat, rocked, paced, cursed, drank tar coffee, paced, sat, rocked and finally the door to the room opened and a man with blood stained scrubs entered the room. Jason tried not to think too hard about the fact that it was Clay’s blood.

“How’s he doing?”

The surgeon sighed and smiled tiredly. “He pulled through, and I’m optimistic to say he’ll make a full recovery.”

Jason’s knees gave way and he was grateful for Eric’s hands that caught him and guided him down on a hard plastic chair. He lowered his head between his legs and took a deep breath. Jason looked up. “When can we see him?”

“He’s in recovery at the moment. A nurse will come around and take you to his room when he’s settled in.”

Jason nodded. “Thank you.”

The doctor made his way back to the door.

“Doc?” Jason rose to his feet.

“Yes?”

“The young girl?”

“I was told that she’s going to be all right. She sustained a minor concussion and some pretty nasty road rush, but other than that she’s free of any injuries.” The doctor nodded and then left them alone.

“I’m going to kill him,” Jason growled.

Eric remained silent. He understood where Jason came from. If there was something left of Clay when Jason was done, Eric would have a go. He knew the moment the rest of the Bravo team heard what Clay had done, they would be wanting a piece of the young man as well. He groaned.

“Eric?” Jason asked concerned.

“We still need to tell the rest of the team.”

Jason mimicked his commander’s groan. “Good luck with that.”

Eric shook his head. “No. No.” He pointed his finger at Jason. “Your team, you tell them.”

“You’re the commander.”

“And you’re the master chief. You tell them.” Eric crossed his arms.

“Fuck.” Jason pulled out his phone. “I’ll tell them, but I’m still killing Clay first.”

Eric wisely remained silent.

****

**o0o--SEAL TEAM--o0o**

Jason lifted his head and ran his hand over his stubbled chin. It had been three days since Clay played hero and saved a four-year old girl from being driven over by a drunk driver. Three days since Clay was seated between Jason and Eric at a sidewalk coffee shop the one second, while the next, he’d jumped up and ran at full speed into the street. He’d executed the perfect take down move as he barreled into the small body, lifted her clear from the street, held her against his chest and twisted his body as a shield between her and the car that came barreling down at them. He’d tossed the girl to the other side of the street, but wasn’t fast enough and the car clipped him on the side and tossed him into the air. He landed several feet further down the street and didn’t get up. Jason was the first to reach his side.

Clay’s right tibia and fibula was broken. They had to remove his spleen and he suffered from a bruised right kidney, and severe internal bleeding. He had a bleed in his brain. That seemed to have cleared itself up, but that didn’t take away the grade three concussion he sustained. He had been in ICU the first forty-eight hours of his stay in the hospital and it was only earlier this morning that he was moved to a private room. He wasn’t in a coma, but he wasn’t just sleeping either. They had been staying with him around the clock, Jason having refused to leave his side, except to go to the bathroom to take care of bodily functions.

“You’re grounded, Kid. For the rest of your life, I’m telling you that.” Jason rose to his feet. “You’ve given me more grey hair than either of my kids ever has and you haven’t even been with us for a year.” Jason paced the room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to settle down until Clay finally opened his eyes and gave him that signature cocky grin of his.

Jason turned and stared out of the window. It was another perfect Spring day. The hospital had a large garden and from Clay’s room you could see the whole thing. It was filled with different shrubs, trees and flowers – all in full bloom. Sonny hated it, it made his allergies flare up, and for once, his 3IC was more concerned about death by pollen, than being eaten by a shark.

“Come on, Spenser, wake up. I can’t kill you, if you don’t wake up,” Jason grumbled as he walked back to the bed and took his seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second. It seemed that he dropped off to sleep as when he woke up, it was much later in the day. More importantly, two bright blue eyes stared at him.

“You’re awake?” Jason asked as he rose to his feet.

Clay nodded.

“You’re in pain?” Jason pressed down the call button even as the single tear rolled down Clay’s cheek. He reached out and grabbed Clay’s hand. Jason squeezed it hard. “Breathe through it,” he instructed as he took a deep breath to couch Clay while he kept an ear out for the nurse’s tell-tale squeaky footsteps to come closer. She wasn’t even in the door before he barked at her. He was impressed that she didn’t jump in freight, but merely nodded her head before she disappeared again. In less than a minute she was back and pushed the syringe into the IV port. Within seconds Clay’s grip on Jason’s hand relaxed and the young man drifted off into a medicated sleep. Jason only let go of Clay’s hand when he was sure the kid was totally out of it.

Jason reached for his phone and with one eye on the sleeping rookie, he sent out a text to the team.

They all arrived within twenty minutes.

****

**o0o--SEAL TEAM--o0o**

It took another two days before Clay was coherent enough to talk and another week, before what he said, made any sense. Jason was there.

“What were you thinking?” He paced the room once again.

“That I had to safe that girl,” Clay responded softly.

“By barreling head first in front of a drunk driver.” Jason managed not to rise his voice, but only barely.

“I took a calculated risk.”

Jason’s head snapped back. “You almost died.”

Clay shrugged. “I never said I was good at math.” The cocky grin appeared.

Jason growled and then smiled. Clay was going to be all right. “You’re grounded.” He pointed a finger at Clay.

Clay lowered his head. “Yes, Boss.”

“Good.” Jason took his seat again.

“Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“I will do it again.”

Jason nodded. “I know. I can only hope your math skills will improve over time.”

Clay snorted, rolled his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jason followed soon after.

**THE END**


End file.
